


For Every Season

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [33]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Wendy comes to Irene for advice and makes a discovery.
Relationships: Irene Belserion/Anna Heartfilia
Series: ~Requests~ [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 13





	For Every Season

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ❝ I would say, some people are like constellations that only touch the earth for a season. ❞  
> https://zaltylaw.tumblr.com/post/620320645821218816/rpmemeswagon

Being trapped in the tiny dragon slayer provided perspective, if nothing else. A glimpse that life was worth living—a shimmer of something to fight for in Irene’s darkest moments.

It was far more amusing than her years of isolation. 

Wendy was an apt pupil, and the company she kept was far from dull. 

Nevertheless, the experience was—fortunately—short-lived. As expected of her student, Wendy was a quick study. She restored Irene to a measure of what she lost centuries prior.

Once restored she found solace away from society. A humble cabin in the woods may not seem like much to another, but she contented herself in the fragment of peace she carved out for herself—even if it wasn't all sunshine and roses. Afternoon tea prior to their weekly lessons always brought a welcome respite. Irene never imagined that she would find mentorship fulfilling.

Wendy ventured on one such afternoon. "Ms.Irene, how do you know when something's meant to be?" 

"Meant to be." A scoff slipped past her lips, "in what sense?"

Wendy picked her tea cake, shifting in her seat. "How do you know someone is..? That you should be together, how do you know to be honest about how you feel? What if I ruin it? When I was away from Fairy Tail, a lot changed, and I don't want to lose something special because I was scared."

"While I cannot fathom why you felt compelled to ask me for relationship advice...some people are like constellations that only touch the earth for a season." If only she could return, perhaps they could share a season once more. "There’s a limited window of opportunity, and you have to make the most of the time at hand."

_Perhaps, I could find myself again as well._

"What if by confessing I ruin what we have?"

"Then it wasn’t meant to be."

"It's different when you're friends, though," Wendy pouted. 

"I suppose." She had felt the same ages ago. In the end, it didn't matter. Anna was a constellation. And Irene? She was bound to the earth, bound to her people. (Even sprouting wings only brought into stark relief that the stars were as out of reach for dragons as they were for humans.) "Even so if I could go back—"

Wendy perked up from her slumped stature, eyes glimmering with disquieting curiosity.

"Go back?"

Irene fought a sigh. "Did you not come here with these questions due to a misguided belief that my vast experience would provide an answer?" 

_Better to redirect that energy than to attempt quelling it._

"You do know just about everything." Persistent to a fault, Wendy continued, "who were they?"

"A mage of much renown. Circumstance drew us apart."

"And if you could go back?"

"Who's to say? If I could have another moment, I would take it; however, possessing knowledge of what the future would hold perhaps that’s selfish, to only take my feelings on the matter into consideration. Regardless, it's settled. Anna's as lost to time as Dragnof. To answer your question, in truth, there's no right way to go about anything. You could take a risk, attain greater happiness, or strain your current relationship. On the other hand, you could keep this secret hoping to preserve it--a fool's errand as nothing is unswayed by the passage of time. Dwelling, slowly, and surely poisoning what you treasure."

Uncharacteristically, her pupil was silent, restrained. Her eyes dropped to her plate more preoccupied with picking apart the tea service than indulging in it. 

"Consider the options." Irene refused to withdraw her advice after being pressed to provide it --if only to dissuade that damnable curiosity; a habit at the heart of Irene’s own troubles. "Only you are capable of deciding the best course of action."

Irene peered over the lip of her teacup after another draught. 

The little dragon slayers hands clutched as she fisted her skirt. A flash of a resolution passed through her eyes as her spine stiffened. She met Irene’s eyes, "Then I'll be honest. Chelia may not feel the same, but I can't know that if I never say anything."

"An admirable show of bravery, will it hold against an unfavorable response?"

The tension loosened in her pupil’s shoulders as her eyes widened. Speechless. Mouth agape as she searched for the words.

Irene quirked an eyebrow at her protégé. 

"Chelia's my friend first," Wendy said. "Maybe that's naive. I know that it would be awkward, but she's important to me no matter what, and I know I'm important to her, too, even if she doesn't like me that way. We'll work it out." 

_She's certainly grown a great deal in the years since the war._

Irene wasn’t half mature at sixteen. No. Her days had been filled with skirting her duties and stealing kisses in the name of practice. Placed in a similar position, she sabotaged suitors from every corner of the world, Procured every celestial key she could get her hands on and seized Anna's every free moment for her own.

"Well said. Now, if you're ready, there may be time to train before the sun sets."

Wendy sprung to action, leaving all talk behind.

Fortunately, besides an update that all went well, the topic hadn’t reemerged in the since. Wendy chattered about her life as she always had and refrained from further questions. Although Irene doubted her interest in the subject was assuaged.

Nevertheless, the days crawled by as they were wont to do. Irene tended to her garden, kept to herself, chased any whisper of feeling that passed through her body. Wendy visited like clockwork under the pretense of lessons, as if Irene had anything of value left to teach. Long enough for their conversation to be little more than a faded memory.

Then again, perhaps it was foolish to believe any of it was forgotten. 

Spring was coming to a close ushering summer in; honeysuckle in full bloom perfumed the air as a phantom pain blossomed in Irene’s chest. Another season passed.

The tell-tale crunch of gravel sounded from the front of the cabin, drawing her from weeding the garden. Wendy wasn’t set to visit for another few days. She was located far enough off the beaten path that any visit would have to be intentional.

Irene readied her magic while creeping towards the sound. As she turned the corner, she was blinded by cascading gold locks, a figure relegated to her daydreams. The woman glanced over her shoulder as an involuntary gasp escaped Irene. A vision, a luminous constellation, everything that meant anything, and nothing Irene deserved.

Anna spoke, a slight smile gracing her face despite it all, "You know, I've heard that some people are like constellations that only touch the earth for a season; if that's the case, we must be extraordinarily fortunate to be grounded together."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written for this ship (*~▽~) Every time I write for them I'm reminded of how much I love this ship (even if it probably makes no sense).  
> Also, I'd like to formally apologize for always having Anna show up in the 11th hour. She was barely in this so ig this is more of an exploration of Irene mentoring Wendy which is something I've wanted to write about for a while. Maybe I'll end up adding to it later bc it feels like I left it out.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)  
> My twt is @AquaTranquility


End file.
